


The Visit

by PurpleFluff



Series: Double Trouble Trilogy [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluff/pseuds/PurpleFluff
Summary: Inuyahsa decides to accept Sesshomaru's invitation to visit the West. How long will the Western Palace survive the brothers in such close proximity?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Double Trouble Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936843
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never intended to write one sequel to Double Trouble, much less two. This picks up about two years after Trouble, Doubled ends, so about a year or so after Kagome returns for the final time through the Well.
> 
> I don't own Inuyasha, just the some semblance of a plot that's hidden in here somewhere.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she finished gathering herbs with Jinenji. Dusting her hands off, she picked up her basket and stood. She smiled as she caught sight of him waiting nearby. He was never far from her side since she had returned through the Well. She bid farewell to the giant yet gentle half-demon, waved to his human mother who was working a short distance away in another part of the garden, and strode over to Inuyasha.

It had been several months since the Bone Eater’s Well had opened one final time to allow Kagome to return to the Feudal Era to be with Inuyasha. The magic of it was now truly dead and it was nothing more than an old dry well. It would never open again. While she occasionally missed her family and friends from the future, Kagome knew she had made the right choice in returning. She had been so unhappy in her own time without Inuyasha. She hadn’t been able to bear the thought of living her life without him.

When she had looked into the well and seen the Feudal Era sky, she had known she had to return. Her mother had understood her need and told her how proud she was before embracing her and then letting her go forever. Inuyasha had told her quietly how much he admired her mother’s strength and how grateful he was to her for allowing Kagome to return to him, knowing she would never see her daughter again. Kagome agreed. Her mother had always been strong and kind and wise, understanding even what remained unspoken. She hoped that one day she would have even half of her mother’s quiet strength.

They walked back towards the home Inuyasha had built for them in the village. He had started it three years ago, right after defeating Naraku and helping Miroku and Sango build their house. He had stayed with Kaede for a while but with Rin staying with the priestess it was getting crowded and he had decided to work on a home for himself and Kagome. Miroku had helped him, never once criticizing him for his belief that Kagome would return, even if he himself wasn’t so certain she could come back. It was a simple dwelling but it suited their needs and would be easy to add onto should they have children. It included a small garden in which they grew some vegetables and medicinal herbs. Kagome had full access to both Kaede’s and Jinenji’s gardens but she liked to have a few plants of her own right at her fingertips.

Inuyasha recalled how she had laughed kindly upon seeing the garden he had created for her. It had been a sad little brown patch with a bunch of weeds growing in it. He’d wanted to do all the planting and care himself but wasn’t really good with plants. He’d gotten them into the ground just fine. Between forgetting to water the plants and not paying attention to the small animals that nibbled on them and not realizing that the weeds were not the herbs and vegetables that he wanted, it had been in a sad state. Kagome had never criticized him, instead thanking him for being so thoughtful as she lovingly weeded and tended the garden and brought it back to life.

As they strode down the path, a shadow passed over them. They looked up to see Sesshomaru flying gracefully overhead. The demon lord had apparently just come from visiting Rin. Inuyasha would have bet anything he’d brought Rin another gift. Ever since leaving the girl in Kaede’s care, he would spoil her when he came to visit every few months. It never ceased to amaze Inuyasha how the little human girl had managed to worm her way into his brother’s seemingly cold heart. He had been shocked to discover that Sesshomaru _had_ a heart.

This was the first time Kagome had seen Sesshomaru since her return to the Feudal Era. Smiling mischievously, she cupped her free hand around her mouth and called out. “Big brother!” Sesshomaru’s expressionless mask turned into a scowl as he glared down at her. “That’s weird,” she said. “He looked like he was annoyed.” She turned to Inuyasha who was wearing a similar expression and gasped. “You too?”

“That just sounded really wrong, okay,” he said in a choked voice.

Kagome smiled again and continued down the path. She had seen the changes in Sesshomaru for herself while they searched for the shards of the Shikon Jewel. He had gone from the cold and heartless demon who was trying to kill his younger half-brother and steal his sword to actually aiding him, fighting at his side against Naraku and his minions. Inuyasha had hinted that their relationship had improved considerably during her absence as well. Kagome was curious but hadn’t wanted to push it as he seemed reluctant to go into detail. She had heard from Sango that the brothers had once again been turned into pups and had fled the village. They had returned a couple of weeks later, restored to their normal selves and had seemingly reached some sort of understanding. The former demon slayer had told how Shippo and Rin had gone in search of the duo and returned with Sesshoamru’s mother of all people. Kagome was sorry she had missed it. Not only had Inuyasha been an adorable pup, Sesshomaru was still a huge mystery and she would have loved to have gotten a chance to meet his mother. Sango had told her they now knew that while Sesshomaru favored his father in his physical appearance, his personality was all form his mother.

They reached their home and Kagome began laying out the herbs she had collected, making small bundles to be hung to dry. Inuyasha went outside to cut more firewood. They had a substantial stack already but he liked to be prepared. He still partnered with Miroku to travel to the nearby villages to aid with demon exterminating and didn’t want to risk Kagome running out if a job took longer than expected. She didn’t argue about it though she knew she would be provided for if it was necessary. The villagers all helped one another and they had even come to accept the half-demon and strange priestess living among them.

She hummed quietly to herself as she worked. It had only been a few months since she had returned to the Feudal Era but she had fallen into her new life quickly and easily. Kaede was training her to better control and focus her immense spiritual powers. She and Jinenji were also teaching her about herbs and how to make potions from them. Coupled with the knowledge Kagome had from her modern world, she was fast becoming a good healer. She would soon be able to begin taking over some of Kaede’s duties as the village priestess. At one time Kagome would never have considered such a role, feeling she was simply another Kikyo. She had finally come to understand that while she was Kikyo’s reincarnation she was _not_ the other woman. She was her own person and her path was her own.

Finishing her work, she washed her hands and picked up a large empty basket that stood by the doorway. She stepped outside and made her way to the clothes line. The linens and laundry she had hung earlier had since dried and she began removing them, folding each piece into the basket as she went. She could hear the sounds of Inuyasha chopping wood nearby as she worked. The last of the laundry folded, she returned to the bedroom to put it away. She straightened the quilt on the bed before leaving the room. Surprisingly, it had been a gift from Sesshomaru for their wedding, only a few short months prior.

No one had been surprised that the demon lord had chosen not to attend the celebration. What _had_ surprised them was when, a few days later, an unfamiliar demon had appeared, bearing a large chest. He had presented it to Inuyasha and Kagome and left quickly, clearly ill at ease in the human village. Inside they had discovered several furs and quilts, a beautiful multi-layered silk kimono for Kagome complete with matching obi and sandals, several bolts of fine cloth, and a small ornate box. The contents had to be worth a small fortune. A note written in Sesshomaru’s neat script had stated that Kagome should at least sometimes be able to dress as befitted her station as a member of the Western House. It was as close as he’d ever come to congratulating them. Inuyasha had grumbled half-heartedly about his older half-brother’s arrogant attitude but Kagome had been touched that he’d even acknowledge her - a human and mate to his long-despised half-brother - much less as his sister-in-law.

Kagome smiled as she ran her fingers lightly over the ornate box. Inside were several pieces of jewelry and ornaments that had belonged to Izayoi. Sesshomaru had come across it amongst their father’s belongings and had given it to Inuyasha, saying it was his by right. In turn, Inuyasha had given it to her. Kagome had tried to protest but her husband had insisted. He told her it would have made his mother happy to see his wife wearing the jewelry she had left behind, knowing that the beautiful things were appreciated. He had sheepishly added that she’d probably would have been just glad to see that he had found a wife at all.

Kagome had been saddened by his words. Inuyasha had been quick to remind her that it was in large part thanks to her that he had learned to trust and have friends. His mother would have been delighted that he’d found acceptance, not only from his small group of friends but also from the villagers where they now made their home. And finally from his brother as well. She had known he’d have a difficult life as a half-demon, accepted by neither the humans or full demons around him. He had been hostile and antagonistic when they’d first met; a defense against being hurt. Over the months they had travelled together, she had slowly begun breaking down the barriers he had erected, careful not to betray the fragile trust he began showing her. As their little group had grown one by one, each newcomer had also accepted Inuyasha as their companion and eventually friend. For the first time in his life the half-demon had found a place where he was accepted for who he was and he was truly happy.

She went out to the garden and pulled some vegetables and herbs to use in their evening meal. Back inside, she began chopping them, humming softly to herself, content. Inuyasha returned just as she finished dumping everything into a cookpot and placing it over the fire. He greeted her with a warm smile and shining golden eyes as he stacked some logs beside the hearth.

“What’s for dinner?” he asked, sniffing at the pot.

“Stew. I chopped some vegetables and used the last of the meat from yesterday.”

“Sounds good. But…”

“But what?”

“I kind of miss those instant noodles you used to bring with you from your time.” He grinned to show he was teasing her. Kagome laughed. This was where she belonged, Kagome thought as he caught her up in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru was seated behind the desk in his study, intent on the scroll before him. The open window allowed a comfortable breeze to flutter the papers on his desk and ruffle his bangs. The fresh scents of the outdoors teased his sensitive nose. While he was not Lord yet, his mother, pleased that he had finally returned to the West, had begun delegating work to him. A lot of work. He had been groomed to become Lord since his birth, receiving one of the most comprehensive educations in all of Japan. The best teacher for him now would be experience, she claimed. He suspected she was simply tired of the paperwork and had decided to foist it off on him.

He met regularly with his father’s old councilors and advisors, soaking up the knowledge and experience they had to offer. He spent much of his time absorbed in his father’s scrolls, reading up on treaties and laws that had been passed during his father’s reign. Some of it was familiar as he’d either learned about it in his childhood lessons or had lived through it himself. But there was so much more he had never imagined.

While he had been educated in history, reading it from his father’s hand was a new experience. He learned of lesser battles, victories, and defeats, treaties, betrayals, alliances, and more that he’d never learned of during his lessons. The sheer amount of work his father had done to obtain and secure his territories and keep the peace was staggering. For the first time he was glad not to have inherited the West immediately upon his father’s death. He was certain he would have botched the job terribly. It stung his pride to admit, but he knew he was not yet ready to rule.

That was not to say he was without power. Scion of two great and powerful demon lines assured he was among the most powerful beings to walk the earth. Being his father’s heir, his words carried a certain amount of weight on their own. Word of his deeds in aiding to rid the world of Naraku and the Shikon Jewel, including that creation of Bakusaiga from his own demonic power, had marked him as a powerful demon in his own right. He was finally free of feeling as if he would forever be in his father’s shadow. His mother was regent until he came of age but she had made it clear that she was content to leave all but the most important decisions to her son.

A part of him chaffed at what he felt as him being treated like a child. Had he not been groomed to rule from the cradle? While he may not yet be quite seen as an adult by the inu yokai, he was no longer a young pup, either. He stood on the threshold of adulthood and hated the constant reminder of his relative youth. The rational part of him knew that he still had much to learn about running his father’s domains if he hoped to keep and protect it. It was better to spend his time learning so that when he finally came of age, he could claim his place as an able and informed leader, not an untried youth scrambling to learn the ropes. Enemies would think twice about attacking a strong and united land but wouldn’t hesitate to seize the opportunity to acquire territory should he appear weak. He was prideful but not unintelligent.

Sesshomaru put the scroll aside and stretched. He had been reading for hours; his eyes ached and his muscles were cramped from the prolonged inactivity. He had spent the past two centuries always on the move, never remaining in one place for long. Nearly two years in the Western Palace marked the longest he’s remained stationary since he’d left it two hundred years prior. The irony wasn’t lost on him.

Not that he didn’t leave on occasion. He still traveled to Edo to visit Rin in the human village where he’d left her. There were days he missed her cheerful chatter and sunny smiles but he knew he had made the right decision. Rin had adjusted well to living among humans again and was happy learning from the old priestess. There were other children her age and she was safe. Inuyasha made his home in the same village and would protect the girl. He would claim it was because Sesshomaru would be upset should harm befall her. In reality he would do his utmost to protect her simply because she needed protecting. He had briefly considered bringing Rin to the West but had dismissed the idea. The residents of the Western Palace were all demons. There were varying degrees of tolerance for humans among them ranging from indifferent to outright hostile. He also would not have time to devote to her; his days were filled with learning, meetings, paperwork, patrols, settling disputes both large and small, and other demands on his time. No one would dare harm her for fear of Sesshomaru’s wrath but she’d be ostracized. She was better off where she was in the village with new friends rather than here where she would be a lonely outcast.

He also spent time patrolling his lands, especially near his borders. More than one lord would like to add the West to their domains. His mother was formidable in her own right and her regency had kept them at bay. Despite his power and prowess in combat, as a ruler Sesshomaru was an unknown. He wouldn’t put it past his rivals to attempt to probe his defenses, to see how far they could encroach into his territory before he responded. Better to squash any attempts before they gained momentum. He did not want other lords feeling emboldened and marching on his lands, looting, burning, and killing along the way. His father had acquired these lands and bequeathed them to his eldest son. He’d be damned if he allowed even an inch to be lost. His own stubborn pride and possessive inu nature would allow him to do no less. He protected what was his fiercely.

He stood and entered the adjoining bedroom. He picked up Bakusaiga from where it sat in its stand with Tenseiga on his dresser. There was no need for him to carry the swords around while in the Palace. The land was at peace and the palace itself was well guarded. Even unarmed he was a deadly opponent, more than capable of taking on almost any opponent and emerging victorious. He had survived up until recently without a serviceable sword at all, relying solely on his claws and fangs. He did not fear theft, though either blade would be a prize. None would be so foolish as to enter his personal quarters without invitation and fewer still would dare to touch his weapons. They’d find themselves without a hand if not without their head. No one but he could use either sword for that matter. Tenseiga was unable to be used as a weapon to kill and only obeyed its chosen master. Bakusaiga by its very nature wouldn’t function for another as it had been created from his own demonic energy to suit his own unique needs in a blade.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile. Had he managed to wrest Tessaiga from Inuyasha and claim it as his own he never would have surpassed his father. He would have been content with the power of the sword made from his father’s fang and never would have pushed himself to surpass it. Tokijin had frustrated him to no end. A powerful blade in its own right, it still simply could not handle the amount of demonic energy he wanted to channel through it. Unlike Inuyasha, whose attacks came from his sword boosted by his demonic energy, Sesshomaru’s came from himself, channeled through his weapon. It had been a surge of his own power that had finally snapped the evil blade. Bakusaiga had no such limitations. He could force as much power as he had through the blade and it would not protest.

He left his rooms and headed toward the dojo. He needed a good workout to clear his head and loosen his stiff muscles. Politics and treaties would be the death of him yet. Halfway down the corridor he stopped and turned around, heading outside instead. It was too nice a day to spend the rest of it inside. The outdoor training area was deserted when he arrived. The earth beneath his feet was hard-packed from thousands of feet trampling it over centuries. He drew his blade and began slowly, walking through a simple kata he had learned in his youth as a warm-up. He moved on to a more complicated one, then one even more complex as his body loosened, the stiffness and stress melting away.

He had lost track of time when he sensed someone behind him. Sesshomaru turned. A wiry leopard demon stood at the edge of the ring, watching him. His tawny hair was cut to shoulder length and he had bright greenish yellow eyes. The easy-going smile and friendly manner belied the deadly skill the demon possessed. Masaru was the captain of Sesshomaru’s guards and had trained him in the art of combat when he had been young.

“Masaru,” Sesshomaru greeted.

“It is good to see you have not forgotten everything I tried to teach you when you were a pup,” Masaru said.

“I have forgotten nothing.”

Masaru grinned. “Is that so?”

Sesshomaru motioned for the other to join him. “Yes.”

Masaru drew his sword and took position across from Sesshomaru. They began slowly, each probing the other’s defense, looking for an opening. Masaru feinted, then lunged. Sesshomaru parried the blow easily. They exchanged a rapid series of blows, moving almost too fast for the eye to follow. Masaru’s grin broadened as they broke apart.

“You’ve picked up a few new tricks, I see,” he said approvingly. “You always were a quick study.”

“Hm.”

Sesshomaru found he was enjoying himself as they continued to spar. It soon became clear that he had surpassed his former teacher yet the older demon was still a worthy opponent. As they sparred a small crowd formed, watching the spectacle. All of the demons knew Masaru was a skilled fighter of course. Rumors had reached them of Sesshomaru’s exploits, especially in recent years, but none had actually seen the young lord in action until now. His movements were powerful yet graceful. Precise and controlled, he did not waste energy on wild flailing, each move had a purpose.

A short time later, by some unspoken agreement, the two demons broke apart. They bowed and returned their weapons to their sides. A sigh of disappointment ran through the onlookers who began drifting away, talking amongst themselves. Sesshomaru caught a faint “ _Inu no Taisho”_ in the babble of conversation and his good mood evaporated. Masaru didn’t miss his former pupil’s sudden change of mood.

“Might I see your new sword?” he asked. Still distracted, Sesshomaru turned his blade over absently.

Masaru took Bakusaiga and examined the blade with a practiced, critical eye. The blade gleamed in the sunlight, the edge razor-sharp. It was not the craftsmanship of the blade – though it was remarkable in and of itself - that made it exceptional, however. He could feel the power in the blade, humming through it, just waiting to be unleashed. It would only unleash its true potential for its master. As a part of him, created from his own demonic energy, Bakusaiga would only allow Sesshomaru to wield it.

“Amazing,” he breathed, awed. “I have never seen a weapon with so much potential for destruction.” He handed Bakusaiga back to Sesshomaru. “I doubt even Totosai has the ability to craft such a blade. I admit I had my doubts as to the veracity of the stories about how it came about. It would appear they are correct after all.” He chuckled. “You have to admit the story was a bit far-fetched. A sword suddenly appears in the hand of the arm that your half-brother cut off months prior while you’re facing a great enemy. Convenient timing, that. Though you always did have a flair for the dramatic when you wanted.” Masaru sobered. “May I speak plainly?”

“Always,” Sesshomaru said as he returned Bakusaiga to its sheath. “I’ll not have the captain of my guard afraid to speak the truth to me.”

Masaru caught Sesshomaru’s gaze and held it. “You are not your father, Sesshomaru.” He continued before the other could speak. “I served your father for many, many years and I knew him well. He was a great demon. You grew up hearing stories of his power and exploits, of his many victories won. And you resemble him greatly.” Sesshomaru frowned. He was well aware that he resembled his late father to an almost uncanny degree. How could he forget when It seemed he was constantly being reminded of it by someone. It wasn’t difficult for Masaru to follow Sesshomaru’s train of thought. “You are not him,” he repeated. “That sword alone is proof enough. Not even your father, powerful as he was, could have accomplished such a feat.”

Sesshomaru’s hand dropped unconsciously to Bakusaiga’s hilt. Totosai had said that the sword had always been a part of him and that its appearance meant he had finally proven himself as a great demon in his own right and surpassed his father. The old swordsmith hadn’t seemed surprised when the blade had appeared in his newly regenerated left hand. In fact, he had shown up just moments before, as if he’d been expecting it…

“Did he know?” Sesshomaru demanded.

“That you had the potential to one day surpass even him? Yes. That you’d create a sword from your own demonic energies? I don’t know that anyone could have foreseen _that_.”

Sesshomaru snorted softly. “Totosai did.”

“I’m not surprised. That old codger knows a lot more than he ever lets on.”

“Indeed.”

“There are times I’m surprised your father didn’t banish or slay him.”

“Oh?” That was news to Sesshomaru who had always been under the impression that the old swordsmith had been one of his father’s closest allies, even friends.

Masaru suddenly grinned. “This was well before your time. There’s a story that I’m certain wouldn’t interest you in the least about how Totosai tricked the Great Dog Demon into hunting down some nonexistent creature…”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed slightly as he looked sidelong at the leopard yokai. Masaru always had enjoyed pushing the limits of his patience. He also recalled the other was an excellent storyteller. “Is that so? He enquired as they walked back towards the palace. “Tell me.”

“As you wish. Perhaps we could find some fine sake to ease my throat as I tell the tale? It is quite long, after all.”

Sesshomaru barked out a short laugh. “You never change, Masaru.”

“I prefer to think of it was being reliable,” Masaru said innocently.

“If you say so. I’m certain we can find something to your liking. As I recall, Father did keep quite the collection of drink in the cellars.”

Masaru’s eyes gleamed in anticipation. “I recall.” He was pleased to have pulled Sesshomaru out of his fun before he could start brooding. It would not do the young lord any good to dwell on things past that could not be changed. And if Masaru got some good drink in the process it was all the better as far as her was concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

“Kagome,” Inuyasha said suddenly. “What do you think about going on a little trip?”

“A trip? To where?”

“The West.”

Kagome was confused. “The West? Why? What’s there?”

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment. “Well… Sesshomaru kinda invited me… well… us…”

Kagome’s brown eyes went wide. “Sesshomaru did? When was this?”

“A little over two years ago. Before you came back.”

Kagome regarded Inuyasha for several moments. She had heard he and Sesshomaru had been turned into pups again while she had been gone. She had been sorry she’d missed it. Inuyasha had been absolutely adorable as a pup. Sesshomaru had been warm and carefree, so different from his usual cold and stoic self. She had wondered if that had been what he’d truly been like as a child. And what had happened to harden his heart so much.

“You never told me what happened that time,” Kagome said softly. She knew it had affected him deeply. He had claimed not to have any memory of the first time but she had known he was lying. She hadn’t pushed him to talk about it, knowing it was somehow painful for him. Though she’d wished he’d trust her enough to confide in her.

He sighed. “It’s hard to explain,” he said.

“I’m good at listening,” Kagome reminded him. She wrapped her arms through his and leaned against his side, resting her head against his shoulder. “I know you were lying about not remembering anything the first time. Sango said you were pretty quiet after the second time, too.”

Inuyasha sighed. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to avoid answering her this time. His ears drooped, a sure sign of his discomfort.

“It’s stupid,” he tried to deflect. He folded his arms into his sleeves. Kagome kept her steady gaze fixed on him. This time he wasn’t going to get away with not answering his wife. “All my life I’ve been rejected both by humans and demons,” he began. “I’ve never fit into either world.”

“Oh, Inuyasha,” Kagome said sympathetically. She had seen for herself how poorly the half-demon was treated at times simply because of his mixed blood. While he always put on a brave face, she had known the insults had cut deep. Even his own half-brother had treated him poorly his entire life, despising the fact he shared his demon father with a hanyo. In their early conflicts, Sesshomaru may have been fighting to, if not kill, at least main; but Inuyasha was fighting to prove himself to his older brother. To prove he was worthy of sharing the same demon blood.

“I know that you and Sango and Miroku, and Shippo, and Kaede, and even the villagers now accept me. But…” His brow furrowed as he tried to find words to explain. He fell silent for a few minutes. Kagome waited patiently, knowing he needed to find the words in his own time. “Inu yokai are pack creatures,” he explained in a seeming non-sequitur. “Sesshomaru wandering by himself for centuries is an anomaly. I sometimes wondered if it wasn’t his version of a temper tantrum.” His lips curved up into a small smile at the thought of his stoic half-brother pitching a tantrum like a toddler. He sobered quickly and continued. “When we were pups… We fell back on our instincts. We didn’t remember anything of our hatred and anger towards one another. All I knew was Sesshomaru was family. When he was near, I was happy. I felt safe. Protected. Loved. We were _actually_ brothers.” He sighed. “When we were returned to normal all that was gone.”

“Inuyasha…”

“All I ever wanted, ever since I was a child and first learned that I had an older brother, was to _have_ a brother.” His eyes were moist. “While we were pups, I had the brother I’d always wanted. You should have seen him, Kagome. He hunted for me, wrapped me in his tail at night to keep me warm, protected me. He nearly _died_ taking on a demon four times his size trying to buy me time to escape…” His throat tightened at the memory of a nine-year old Sesshomaru facing off with the hulking brute of a demon. The demon had broken half of his ribs and ripped his chest open from his shoulder to waist. If the spell that had turned them into pups hadn’t broken at that moment, Sesshomaru would have died, his demonic energy not yet mature and strong enough to heal him. As it was it had been a near thing and it had still taken several days for him to fully recover. Inuyasha shuddered as he recalled the sight of his brother’s broken body laying lifeless beside the demon.

“I finally had my big brother…. And then he was ripped away!” He swallowed hard, trying to force down the lump that had formed in his throat. “I wanted those feelings of pack and family back. But… how can I mourn something I never really had? Sesshomaru was an adolescent when I was born, we were never pups together. It was all just a side effect of a spell…”

Kagome’s heart broke at the pain in Inuyasha’s voice. She had never realized how much he had longed for a better relationship with his half-brother. From all his insults and the ferocity of their fights, she had thought Inuyasha hated Sesshomaru as much as the older demon seemed to despise him. She wrapped her arms around him. They sat like that for several minutes, simply holding one another.

Finally, Kagome spoke. “You started getting along with him right before we defeated Naraku,” she said. “He even protected me and helped us destroy him. And you seem to be getting along alright now.”

“Yeah…” Inuyasha was reluctant to tell her the rest. “You have to promise me that you won’t tell this to anyone, Kagome! Not Sango or Miroku, or Kaede. No one!”

“I promise,” she said.

His ears flattened against his head, a sure sign he was upset. “After this last time… we talked. _Really_ talked. For the first time in our lives.”

Kagome smiled a bit at that. Once again, she wished she’d been here to see it.

“Sesshomaru… he told me… He told me that he had never hated me.”

“Could have fooled me,” Kagome said dryly.

Inuyasha let out a humorless chuckle. “That’s what I told him.” His ears flicked. “He said he was upset with Father. You know how Myoga kept telling us that Sesshomaru is still just a teenager? I never really got it until then. I do now; in a lot of ways, he was still just a kid himself when Father died. Apparently, he and Father had been arguing a lot the last few years before his death. They’d had a big blow-out right before he left to save my mother and me. When Father died… Sesshomaru thought Father had abandoned him. That he’d rather die than remain with him. No wonder he was always such an asshole.”

Kagome’s eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped at this revelation. She tried to imagine the pain of thinking yourself unworthy of a parent’s love and failed miserably. “That’s horrible,” She said, suddenly feeling sympathy for Sesshomaru.

“Yeah,” Inuyasha said softly. “He said they argued right before Father’s death. He thought Father died thinking he hated him. Even his own mother didn’t realize the pain he was in. She thought he was angry that he had died protecting my mother and me. She – no one – had any idea…”

“Poor Sesshomaru.” Kagome’s heart broke for him. He had been carrying around such a burden and nobody had ever known.

“Don’t let him hear you say that. He’s still an arrogant bastard.” There was no heat behind the insult. He sighed softly. “Even I feel sorry for him. He was still a heartless bastard to me for so long… but I understand him a bit now.”

Kagome smiled. “And he invited you to come visit?”

“Yeah. It was weird. I was by the Well and he stopped by before leaving after saying goodbye to Rin. He said he was returning to the West. He actually admitted that he still had a lot to learn before taking Father’s place. I was beginning to wonder if some demon hadn’t replaced my brother with a look-alike! Then he told me that I’d be welcome if I ever wanted to come. That I belonged in the West.”

“Wow,” Kagome breathed.

“Yeah. I told him I couldn’t go. That I was waiting for you; that I knew you’d return to me someday. I thought for sure he was going to tell me how stupid I was being. Instead he said my devotion to my mate was admirable.”

Kagome giggled. She could hardly picture Sesshomaru praising Inuyasha for waiting for a human girl form the future to return to him through a magic well. She thought about her relationship with her own brother, Sota. They had their differences and argued as all siblings did but there had never been the malice between them like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Yet their adversarial relationship seemed to have mellowed considerably.

“I think,” she said, “That a trip to the West is a good idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

“They are minor concessions considering what a peaceful alliance with the North would bring. There have been many border skirmishes, even when Inu no Taisho was alive. Peace in the area can only benefit everyone.”

Sesshomaru nodded thoughtfully as his gold eyes scanned the proposals from the Northern lord. On the surface it indeed seemed like an almost perfect solution. While Sesshomaru generally hated the intrigue and double-talk of politics, he was not ignorant of them. He would agree to nothing without careful examination of the most minute detail of the treaty.

“You are concerned that this may be some sort of trick.” It wasn’t quite a question.

“The thought did cross my mind,” Sesshomaru admitted. “Though at first glance, the terms certainly seem favorable enough to both sides.” He rolled up the scroll. “I shall give the matter due consideration,” he declared and rose, signaling the end to the meeting.

Sesshomaru returned to his study and dropped the scrolls onto his desk. He went to the window and opened it, allowing the fresh air to lighten his mood. His path until recently had been one of conquest. What he wanted, he took. Those who stood in his way, died. Negotiation and diplomacy was something he knew he needed to learn. He bristled slightly at the thought. Ignorance was not something he liked to admit, even to himself.

A knock came on the study door, interrupting his thoughts.

“Enter,” he said, not turning from the window. There came the sound of feet shuffling across the floor to stop a short distance away.

“Diplomacy did not come naturally to your father, either. Not at first, at any rate.”

Sesshomaru turned to face the speaker. Hiro, an ancient demon who had been old when his father had been a pup, stood behind him. His face was lined and he was stooped with age but his gaze was sharp and appraising. Sesshomaru scowled slightly, the expression so subtle that most would miss it completely. He silently admitted that he’d rather settle disputes with a sword than words. Combat was cleaner than flowery words with their hidden double meanings. Hiro smiled, sensing the direction of his thoughts.

“Something more is troubling you, Young Lord.”

Sesshomaru cringed inwardly at that title. It made him sound like a little pup. Hiro was probably the only person he would have tolerated it from as the demon was so ancient he was accorded a certain amount of respect. Hiro was as wise as he was old. He had been one of Inu no Taisho’s closest advisors and friends during his life. His insight and wisdom had proven invaluable over the years. Only a fool would not listen to him. And Sesshomaru was no fool.

“It has been a long time since I was last within these walls,” Sesshomaru began. Hiro was one of very few whom Sesshomaru trusted to keep whatever he said in confidence. “And before that time my… disagreements… with my father were not unknown.” He folded his hands into his sleeves. “Demons have long memories.”

Hiro smiled gently. “All children disagree with their parents as they grow and form opinions of own. You and your father were no different. I did try to advise you father at the time to try to see things from your perspective. He spent much of your childhood and youth away at war, expanding and securing his domain. He was working to bring about peace so he could deliver a prosperous and peaceful realm to you. However, you were regaled with tails of his victories and might. It was only natural that you’d want to follow in his footsteps and become a great warlord yourself.

“The blood that flows through your veins is powerful, the joining of two of the most powerful demon lines ever known. You were born into your future role, heir to the domain your father had secured for you. You were raised to rule from birth. Your father fought and negotiated for his lands, he was not born into his position as you were. It is understandable that the two of you would have differing views.”

“No matter your disagreements with your father, your behavior at the time or since, the fact is you are here now. You have gathered those who once advised your father in order to learn that which you will need in order to rule wisely in his place. You are still young, Sesshomaru, and you were younger still when you walked out of those gates last. The young make mistakes. Hopefully they grow and learn from them. You have. No one here holds your past against you.”

He softened his tone. “Your father was a great demon, that is true. But even he had his faults. Do not compare yourself too harshly with what you remember. Demons have long memories, but time can cloud even our recollections.” Hiro approached and placed a hand on his arm. “Sesshomaru, I have known you your entire life and your father before you. My loyalty is first and foremost to you. Believe me when I tell you this; your father would be proud of the man you’re becoming. He was disappointed with your desire to seek power and conquest because he wanted more for you. He saw great potential within you and knew that by focusing on such a narrow path you could never achieve it.”

“I still miss him,” Sesshomaru said softly, his voice barely audible. “I wish I had listened when he tried to tell me…”

The old demon smiled kindly. “Do not dwell on what cannot be changed.”

Silence fell between them. Hiro had been impressed with the changes in the younger demon. Whatever he had gone through these past few years had softened his heart, allowing him to see beyond his narrow focus of conquest and power. He would become a much better Lord for it.

“I would hear your thoughts on this proposal from the North,” Sesshomaru said abruptly, changing the subject. He may trust Hiro and value his opinions and insight but he was still an extremely private person by nature and he didn’t enjoy dwelling on the past. Especially when it concerned his father. He had begun making peace with all that had occurred between them but it was still a sore topic for him. Leaving the window open, he went to his desk, motioning for Hiro to be seated across from him. Hiro picked up the scroll and read it again while Sesshomaru called for tea to be brought in. He’d already seen it but he wanted to refresh himself on the nuances of what it said.

“What are your impressions?” Hiro asked, wanting to hear Sesshomaru’s thoughts before voicing his own. He knew Sesshomaru was uncomfortable with politics and negotiation, relying heavily on the advice of his councilors in the area. The younger demon needed to learn to trust in his own decisions without relying solely on his advisors. While he had no doubts as to the loyalty of any of his compatriots, Hiro was not so naïve as to believe corruption was impossible. If they sensed Sesshomaru was afraid to trust himself, someone would eventually take advantage.

Sesshomaru focused on pouring the tea while he ordered his thoughts. He handed a steaming cup to the ancient demon and sat back in his chair, inhaling the sweet scent. “That a contingent of soldiers would crush any uprisings quickly,” he finally answered. The side of his mouth quirked upwards into a tight half-smirk. “Though I suspect that’s not the answer you’re looking for.” He took a sip of his tea to hide his scowl. He hated politics.

“Not quite,” Hiro agreed, unfazed by Sesshomaru’s reply. It was not unexpected. He waited patiently, sipping his tea while Sesshomaru considered. The Lady Regent had been quite clear that she wanted her son to handle this situation without her guidance. It was a relatively minor matter yet still deserved careful consideration before acting as it could potentially deteriorate if not handled properly. Hiro privately agreed that it was a good test for the future Lord of the West.

“On the surface it seems agreeable,” Sesshomaru continued. “There is benefit to both sides. Though the part about a trade agreement among the border villages concerns me. It sounds like a way to quietly quire those lands.”

“Or a way to ensure peace,” Hiro countered.

“Explain.”

Hiro lowered his tea cup. “Consider this, the villages begin trading. That keeps merchants moving between them, bringing news and goods. The area prospers, the people are happy. Happy people generally do not rush to war. A prosperous region is less likely to follow a leader who attempts to wage war on their and their new-found friends’ lands.”

Sesshomaru considered that for several minutes, turning the idea over in his mind, approaching it from different angles. Hiro made a good point. It stung his pride more than a little to admit that he would never have considered such an idea himself.

“Sesshomaru,” Hiro said, pulling him from his thoughts. “You gathered advisors for a reason – to point out things you may have overlooked.”

“Peaceful solutions, you mean.”

Hiro shook his head. Sesshomaru was a stubborn pup. Then again, Inu no Taisho had been hard-headed and hot-tempered himself. At least Sesshomaru was willing to listen without going off in a fit of rage. That same stubbornness could serve him well if he learned when to exercise it and when to bend. “As I said, diplomacy did not come naturally to your father for a long time, either. At least _you_ are willing to listen to what I have to say, Young Lord.”

“I would be a fool not to take your words under advisement.”

Hiro smiled smugly. “I quite agree.” He sobered and looked Sesshomaru in the eye. “You are still young, Sesshomaru, and you have spent much of your life in combat rather than diplomacy. But you are intelligent and not prone to making rash decisions.”

“Hm. You truly think this is a beneficial proposal?”

“I do.”

“And the others?”

“More or less agree. The possibility that it is not is always there, of course. But we feel it is a genuine offer.”

Sesshomaru picked up the scroll again to give himself a moment to collect his thoughts. “Very well. I shall consider the matter tonight and –“ He was interrupted by the sounds of a sudden commotion.

Both demons turned their heads towards the sounds. It seemed to be coming from the direction of the main gates. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru was on his feet and out the door. He practically flew through the corridors towards the noise, slowing to a more sedate pace only as he reached the outer doors. By that time his nose told him all he needed to know. Bracing himself, he pushed the doors open and stepped outside.


	5. Chapter 5

In the courtyard stood a very irate Inuyasha. Tessaiga was in his hands, the blade transformed into a giant fang. Kagome’s hand was on his arm, trying to calm him. Guards surrounded the pair, weapons drawn and ready, watching them warily.

“Hey! Sesshomaru!” Inuyasha shouted upon catching sight of his half-brother. “Wanna tell your guards to back the hell off! You’re the one who invited me and this is how we’re greeted? Some welcome.”

For a brief moment Sesshomaru wondered exactly what had stayed his hand when attempting to kill his brother for all those years. Much less invite him to his home. Expression never changing, he motioned the guards to fall back. Weapons were sheathed and the yokai melted back to their posts, leaving the trio alone in the courtyard.

“Had you informed me of your coming, Inuyasha,” he said smoothly, “my staff would have been prepared for your arrival. You are fortunate not to have been cut down the moment you burst in like you did. Fortunately for you, many of my guards served Father and have a keen sense of smell.”

Inuyasha scowled, knowing the other was right about the way he had just burst in unannounced. Kagome had cautioned against it but as usual, he had acted on his emotions first. He was still insecure about his improved relationship with his brother. He hadn’t wanted to send word ahead of their coming, half afraid he’d be told they weren’t welcome. If Sesshomaru didn’t want him in the West, he was going to make his arrogant half-brother tell him to his face. A slight shiver worked its way up his spine as he realized how close he and Kagome had been to being killed. Only his father’s blood had spared them. His ears drooped slightly.

“Come.” Sesshomaru turned and strode towards the palace, seeing that his words had sunk in and had the desired effect upon Inuyasha. There was no need to berate him further. The younger was prone to rash action; acting without thinking through to the consequences of his actions. He’d been lucky thus far that the consequences hadn’t been fatal, though there had been several near misses. Now that he had taken a mate, he needed to consider her welfare as well. Sesshomaru had no desire to see Inuyasha or his new mate get killed due to his impulsive nature. It may have served him well in the past but times had changed and he needed to grow up a bit.

Inuyasha and Kagome hurried to catch up. Ignoring the curious eyes of the servants and guards, Sesshomaru led them through the corridors towards the western wing. He finally stopped, sliding open the door to the rooms he’d ordered kept ready. It had seemed he’d been correct about his brother dropping in without warning, he thought smugly. He motioned them inside while he remained standing by the door.

“This place seems awfully out of the way, Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha groused. “Making sure you’re not contaminated by being too close to the half-breed and the human?”

Sesshomaru suppressed a sigh. Inuyasha was clearly uncomfortable and as usual was covering the fact with bravado and rudeness. “My quarters are at the end of the corridor. This wing is reserved for members of the Western House only,” he stated blandly, refusing to be baited.

Inuyasha gaped for a moment, shocked. He snapped his jaw shut under his brother’s placid golden gaze. “Oh. That’s why it’s so empty.”

“Indeed.”

Inuyasha’s ears flattened against his head. “I – I’m sorry, Sesshomaru,” he muttered. Kagome must be rubbing off on him, he thought sourly. Normally he’d never have dreamed of apologizing to Sesshomaru. He had been rude and he knew it. He growled softly to himself. He stared at the floor and missed Kagome’s smile.

“You should cease your foolish habit of looking for the worst in every situation. You would save yourself much heartache.” Despite the harshness of his words, Sesshomaru’s tone was not unkind.

Inuyasha looked up at him from beneath his bangs. “Yeah, well…” He trailed off, uncomfortable. They stared at one another for a long moment.

Sesshomaru broke the uncomfortable silence first. “You will leave Tessaiga in your rooms at all times.” Inuyasha started to protest but was cut off by a cold glare. “There is no danger within these walls and I do not need you destroying my home with your temper.” He turned to Kagome. “As for you, Miko, I would appreciate it if you refrained from purifying my staff.”

Inuyasha grumbled a bit as Kagome threaded her arm through his. She smiled at the daiyokai, trying to figure out what seemed different about him. He was speaking civilly to Inuyasha and they hadn’t even come close to trading blows. They hadn’t even traded insults. But there was something else that she couldn’t quite put her finger on yet. “Of course, Sesshomaru.”

“Dinner is in two hours. I certainly hope your miko has taught you at least some table manners.” With that parting shot, Sesshomaru disappeared, closing the door and leaving them alone.

“Asshole,” Inuyasha muttered at the closed door.

“Come on, Inuyasha,” Kagome said soothingly. “Sesshomaru’s just being… Sesshomaru.”

He snorted but allowed himself to be mollified as he looked around the room. It certainly was nice, he admitted privately. The furnishings were elegant in their simplicity, their beauty stemming from the craftsmanship itself and the small, intricate details. The window overlooked well-manicured private gardens.

“Wow, this is incredible!” Kagome said, trying to take in everything at once.

“Eh, it’s okay,” Inuyasha muttered, trying not to sound impressed by their lavish surroundings. Kagome shook her head with a slight smile. She knew Inuyasha would never admit to being pleased by anything that concerned his half-brother. He had been nervous about coming here, even though he had been the one to suggest they make the trip. Though he hadn’t spoken of it, Kagome suspected he was still uncertain of his status in Sesshomaru’s eyes. Their relationship had improved over the past few years but it was still new and fragile against two centuries of resentment and anger and pain.

“Come on, Inuyasha, there’s a bath in here. Why don’t we get cleaned up before dinner? I’ve been dying to have a chance to dress up for once!” Kagome said cheerfully, trying to keep him from falling back into dark thoughts.

Inuyasha knew well what she was doing and loved her all the more for it. Shoving his worry about his half-brother aside, he managed a small but genuine smile for her. “Alright.” He paused and looked at her suspiciously. “You don’t expect _me_ to get all dressed in some fancy get-up, do you?”

“Not unless you want to.”

“Good. No way am I going to get tangled up in sleeves dragging down to my knees. Or having someone yell because I wrinkled their precious silk. Besides, this is comfy.” He eyed Tessaiga speculatively, trying to figure out if there was any way he could conceal it.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome warned. “We said you wouldn’t carry Tessaiga around.”

He snorted. “What ‘we’? _You’re_ the one who agreed to it, not me.”

Kagome took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye. “Do you really think Sesshomaru would harm either of us while we’re here? Do you think he was lying when he said there was no danger?” she asked.

His silver puppy ears drooped. “No,” he muttered reluctantly.

“Then do it for me.”

Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh. “Fine.”

“Thank you. Now, since you’re not getting changed, you can help me get ready.”

* * *

A few hours later, a servant fetched them for dinner, leading them to the dining room. Kagome gazed around in wonder as they walked through the long corridors. The Western Palace was amazing, she thought. It was almost like something out of a fairy tale, beautiful and magnificent. She hadn’t known exactly what she had expected; though it had been along the lines of something cold and stark and barren; much like the Sesshomaru she had first met. Instead it was warm and inviting, the corridors well-lit and rooms lavishly decorated. Paintings, murals, and tapestries lined the walls of the long corridors. Kagome made a mental note to walk through here again later when she had more time and simply enjoy them.

Sesshomaru was already in the dining room when they arrived. He nodded slightly in greeting and Kagome thought she detected a faint look of approval at her apparel. She had chosen to wear the kimono he had gifted her with for her wedding. The outermost layer was green, reminiscent of the color her old middle school uniform. Multi colored butterflies danced across the soft silk. The cheerful pattern made her smile whenever she looked at it. It fit her perfectly and the silk was the finest she had ever seen.

As they seated themselves, Kagome noticed Sesshomaru wasn’t wearing armor or carrying his weapons. _That’s what was different about him,_ she realized. He hadn’t been wearing them when they’d first arrived, either. Taking a minute to study their host, she thought looked more relaxed than she had ever recalled seeing him. She wondered if it was simply because he wasn’t dressed for battle. He was clad in royal blue broken only by the bright yellow patterns on his haori. It was a startling change from the stark white they were accustomed to seeing him in. Kagome privately thought the dark color suited him better; the silver of his hair and tail standing out in striking contrast. It also emphasized the maroon stripes across his cheeks and purple crescent moon on his brow. Even his golden eyes seemed more pronounced.

They ate mostly in silence. Conversation was somewhat strained. Sesshomaru was not gregarious by nature and Inuyasha was trying to stick to neutral topics so as not to provoke a fight. Unfortunately, he couldn’t think of many and, admittedly, the brothers seemed to have little in common. The atmosphere was awkward but Kagome was happy that at least they weren’t arguing and both were making an effort to get along.

The uncomfortable silence was interrupted by a servant entering. He bowed to Sesshomaru. “My Lord, there’s someone at the gates…”

Sesshomaru glared. “And you are interrupting my meal to tell me this because..?”

“Uh… You may want to see them, My Lord…”

Sesshomaru gave him a look that clearly said this had better be worth his time or else as he rose smoothly to his feet. Curious, Inuyasha and Kagome followed as he made his way towards the main gates. Upon seeing Sesshomaru striding toward them, the guards stepped aside, bowing.

Outside the gate stood a small group of human girls with a cart drawn by a horse. Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at the scent he picked up emanating from it. Undeterred by the irate demon lord the group of girls began their spiel.

“We’re Little Mikos and it’s Little Miko Cookie time!” they chorused. “We have all your old favorites plus a new flavor special this year! And only –“

Sesshomaru cut the girls off by the effective method of producing a handful of gold coins from somewhere within his clothing and dropping them into the lead girl’s hands. “Leave the cart. Take the horse,” he said.

“Ahhhh….” All the girls’ eyes went wide at the sight of the coins.

“Is there a problem?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Uh… no! Not at all! Thank you for your patronage!” The Little Mikos quickly unhitched the horse and went on their way gleefully. Sesshomaru motioned for the cart to be brought into the courtyard and turned to return to dinner.

“I never took you to be the type to buy cookies from a bunch of human girls, Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha said, his mirth evident.

“Rin enjoys them,” Sesshomaru replied.

“Uh huh. I’m sure.” He snatched several boxes from the wagon and tucked them safely into his sleeves. “Just helping you be a good host.”

Sesshomaru restrained himself from rolling his eyes. “You could simply ask.”

“So you can say no? No way!”

This time Sesshomaru gave in and rolled his eyes as he walked back towards the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Boy-Spawn begged for the Little Miko Cookies to make a reappearance, so here they are! (See "The Evil Cookie Stealing Demon"). I get the feeling they may just end up being a running joke through some of my Inuyahsa works.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome awoke the next morning to find Inuyasha already gone from their bed. She rolled over and opened her eyes. Inuyasha stood by the open window, gazing out over the gardens. He was unusually still and introspective.

“Inuyasha?” she asked quietly so as not to startle him.

He turned his head. “Hey, Kagome. Did I wake you?”

“No. I just noticed you weren’t here. Whatcha doing?”

“Just thinking.” He turned back to the window.

Kagome could tell something was bothering him. She got out of bed and went to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around him. He turned in her embrace and held her to him. “What’s wrong, Inuyasha?”

“Nothing. Really,” he assured her. “It’s just…” His ears lay flat against his head. “It’s… well… I…”

“Inuyasha,” Kagome said firmly. “Please tell me. I won’t be angry, I promise.”

“I know. I feel bad for even asking…”

“Asking what?”

He drew in a deep breath and released it in a heavy sigh. “Would you mind if I spent some time today with Sesshomaru… alone?”

Kagome smiled in relief. “Of course not,” she said. She knew improving his relationship with his brother was important to Inuyasha. It was the entire reason they had come here to the West in the first place. While she wanted to share everything with him, she understood his need to be alone with Sesshomaru. Their relationship was still new and somewhat awkward to both of them. Neither stubborn brother was likely to open up to the other with an audience, not even her. “I wanted to check out the herb garden here anyway. Sesshomaru may have some demon remedies that would be useful back at the village for you or Shippo or Kirara.”

Kagome felt Inuyasha’s body relax at her answer. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s just –“

She kissed him. “I understand, Inuyasha. You and Sesshomaru need some time together without anyone else. There were plenty of times Sota and I spent just the two of us. I get it. Really. You two have a lot to talk about.”

His ears drooped. “If he’ll even talk to me.”

“I’m sure he will. He invited you after all.”

“Yeah…”

“You won’t know until you try. Go find him.”

Inuyasha sighed. He _did_ want to talk to his brother. Or at least try. “You sure?” he asked.

She smiled softly. “Positive. Go!”

He kissed her again and walked out of their room, trailing his fingers lightly over Tessaiga as he passed. It felt a bit strange not to carry the sword with him. He had carried it ever since the day he’d retrieved it from his father’s grave almost four years ago. Not only was it a formidable weapon, it also served to keep his demon blood in check so it would not overwhelm his human heart when he was in mortal peril. He had no fear of such a thing happening here. The transformation only occurred if his life was in immediate danger. Sesshomaru may have been a nasty bastard to him for years but he was honorable. If he said there was no danger to Inuyasha whilst in the palace, then there was no danger. He also knew that in the absolute worst case, Sesshomaru was capable of subduing and restraining him long enough for someone to fetch Tessaiga. Not that he’d ever admit that the other was stronger, except in the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind and certainly never out loud. But he was surprisingly comforted by the thought that Sesshomaru wouldn’t allow him to go on a murderous rampage and _probably_ wouldn’t kill him before he could be returned to normal. After all, he hadn’t killed him the last time and they’d been actively antagonistic towards one another then.

Not finding Sesshomaru in his rooms, Inuyasha set out in search of his elusive older brother. Following the directions of a few helpful servants and his nose, he eventually tracked him down walking along a corridor. Like the previous day he was dressed simply, this time in light blue, without armor or weapons. While an aura of control and command still hung around him, Inuyasha noted his brother seemed more at ease than he ever recalled seeing him. He had noticed it the night before as well. He wondered if it had to do with the lack of weaponry or simply because he was in his own home. Or perhaps he had been softened by their experiences when they’d been turned back into pups.

“Is there something you need, Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru asked as the other fell into step beside him, pulling him from his musings.

Inuyasha hesitated a moment before answering. Tracking Sesshomaru down and having a chat had seemed like a good idea earlier. Now that he was actually face to face with his brother it suddenly seemed less so. Inuyasha wanted a better relationship with his half-brother but did Sesshomaru feel the same way? He’d stopped trying to kill Inuyasha and ceased coveting Tessaiga and had even invited him to come to the West but Inuyasha was suddenly uncertain. But he was here now and might as well take the chance.

“I was hoping we could talk.”

“About what?”

“I don’t know. Something. Anything.”

_Father would have wanted this._ The thought tugged uncomfortably at Sesshomaru’s mind. He had finally begun making peace with the circumstances surrounding his father’s death. Reconciling with Inuyasha would be a part of that. He knew what he should do. He knew what he wanted. He had no idea how to go about it. He was intensely private by nature and small talk did not come naturally or easily to him. _Suck it up. You’re the one who invited him to come here, you know._

Inuyasha had been carefully watching him to gauge his reaction. He was surprised not to see anger or annoyance cross his brother’s face but something more akin to discomfort. _Sesshomaru’s never been the talkative type,_ he mused. _This has got to be as hard for him as it is for me. Maybe even harder._ That thought made him feel suddenly better and more confident.

“So…” Inuyasha decided he’d have to initiate the conversation with his proud older brother. “This is where you grew up?” He waved a hand to encompass the entire palace.

“Yes.”

“And you left after Father died?”

“Yes.”

Inuyasha sighed. _Come on, Sesshomaru! Work with me here!_ His eye was caught by a painting a short distance away. He stopped to take a closer look. A grin crept over his face as he saw Sesshomaru stiffen almost imperceptivity out of the corner of his eye. The painting depicted an inu yokai pup in their true form. Silver fur shone brightly against the darker background. Long floppy ears and a fluffy tail were blowing in an imaginary wind. Blue-pupiled red eyes were bright and the mouth was partly open, almost as if in laughter. Oversized paws indicated the pup was still very young. What had drawn Inuyasha’s attention had been the jagged magenta stripes framing the muzzle and the purple crescent moon on the forehead.

“That’s you,” Inuyasha said, amused. He may have seen Sesshomaru’s humanoid form as a child when they’d been turned to pups but he’d never seen him in his true form during those times.

“It is,” Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. There was no point in denying it. His markings were distinctive and Inuyasha had seen him in his true form before to know how the magenta stripes on his cheeks changed when he did. “Where is your mate?” he asked before Inuyasha could pursue any more questions along the lines of Sesshomaru’s childhood.

“She wanted to check out your herb gardens. Something about finding plants we don’t already have or something. I asked her if she’d mind if I talked to you alone for a bit.” He paused, as a sudden terrible thought occurred to him. “She’s not –“

“I have told you, there is no danger within these walls.”

“Everyone behaves or faces your wrath?”

“Something like that.”

Inuyasha wasn’t surprised by Sesshomaru’s casual, if arrogant, answer. He knew first hand that his brother could be a scary bastard. And that he had the power to back it up. His momentary concern alieved, he opened his mouth again when he caught sight of another demon approaching. He stared. He’d never seen a demon so old. His gait was slow and his shoulders were stooped with age. He came to a halt in front of them and bowed to Sesshomaru. His gaze then fell on Inuyasha.

“You must be the brother to our Young Lord,” Hiro ignored Sesshomaru’s barely-audible growl at the title. With all his power, it wouldn’t hurt the pup to be reminded of his youth every now and then; and Hiro was one of the very few who could get away with doing so.

“Uh, yeah,” Inuyasha replied. “Who the hell are you?”

“Inuyasha!” Sesshomaru snapped, his gold eyes flashing. “Show some respect!”

Hiro chuckled. “Do not concern yourself overmuch, Sesshomaru. I find directness refreshing as you are well aware. I get more than enough polite small talk in court.” Sesshomaru scowled. Hiro turned his attention back to Inuyasha. “I am Hiro. I was your father’s advisor and friend for many years; since he was barely older than your brother is now.”

“Oh.” Inuyasha’s eyes flickered over to Sesshomaru, who had turned to study one of the portraits on the wall, studiously ignoring them. _Just how old_ is _Sesshomaru anyway?_ he wondered. _Myoga kept saying he’s not an adult yet and this guy’s talking like he’s just a pup. Is he really_ that _young?_ “Hey, Sesshomaru! How old _are_ you, anyway?”

“Older than you,” he growled without turning.

“Fine. Be that way,” Inuyasha grumbled.

Hiro smothered an amused chuckle. Sobering, he got to the reason he had tracked Sesshomaru down. “I apologize for the interruption. I have come to ask if you have reached a decision about the proposal from the North…?”

Sesshomaru hesitated. Hiro was giving him the perfect out, a way to avoid uncomfortable conversation with his brother. He noticed Inuyasha’s silver puppy ears droop. He was obviously thinking the same thing. Sesshomaru recalled Inuyasha’s words to him months ago. _“All I’ve ever wanted since I learned I had a brother was to_ have _a brother!”_ He made his choice.

“It will be as we discussed. Draft a response. I shall review it this evening.” Hiro bowed again and started to turn away. “And I will indisposed for the remainder of the day.”

“I will see to it.” Hiro said and shuffled off, leaving the brothers alone again.

Inuyasha’s eyes were wide with shock as the old demon shuffled away. He risked a glance at Sesshomaru. He stood calm and collected as ever.

“You could have gone and taken care of whatever business you have,” Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru shrugged. “Hiro is more than capable. I am not such a coward as to hide behind one set of responsibilities simply to avoid another.”

Inuyasha frowned slightly. “I’m just a responsibility?”

Sesshomaru realized perhaps his choice of words had not been the best. “Of course you are, Little Brother.”

Inuyasha stared. Most of the time he had known him, Sesshomaru had denied considering Inuyasha his brother at all. The times he had acknowledged their familial relationship the term ‘little brother’ had always been spoken in a derogatory tone, scathing and insulting. This time there had been an unfamiliar warmth in his voice. Expressionless as ever, there nevertheless seemed to be a slight softening of his eyes. Inuyasha managed a shaky smile.

“Yeah. Okay, then.”

It wasn’t much. But it was a start. He’s take it.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome spent the morning in the section of the sprawling gardens in which the medicinal herbs were grown. She was impressed with the array of plants before her. Many she had never seen before. She had spent some time simply examining some of the unusual plants, sniffing their delicate – sometimes pungent – scents. After a time she snagged one of the gardeners to ask her questions about the strange foliage.

Ume had been less than enthusiastic about answering a barrage of questions from a human miko. She was aware that the human woman was a guest of Lord Sesshomaru so she reluctantly resigned herself to the task; simply hoping that the human would lose interest quickly so she could return to her work. She had been pleasantly surprised to discover that the miko knew a decent amount of herb lore already. After that Ume had been much more pleased to discuss the plants with Kagome, even offering to help her package several varieties used to treat the most common ailments among demons for transport before she left the palace. As a rule, most demons rarely got ill but there were some diseases to which weaker ones were susceptible to. And as a half-demon, Inuyasha was resistant to some conditions, vulnerable to others. Other plants would help aid with speeding the healing of wounds.

Lunch had come and gone with no sign of either Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. Kagome took it as a good sign, even though she did miss her husband. She’d had a pleasant morning with Ume, who had placed herself at Kagome’s disposal if she had more questions later. The sky was clear and bright and the day warm but not uncomfortably so. She decided to take a walk around the palace grounds and enjoy the nice weather.

The grounds were quiet and peaceful. Demons moved here and there, attending to their business. Kagome had noticed that she appeared to be the only human here. She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. Sesshomaru had hated humans for a long time so it was doubtful he would have kept human servants. Even if there had once been humans at the Western Palace during his father’s reign, they all would have long since passed away.

As she wandered, Kagome caught the sound of metal clashing against metal. She followed it until she reached its source. Rounding a corner, she found what appeared to be some sort of training area ahead of her. In the middle of the packed earth, two figures were clashing and breaking apart in quick succession. From this distance, she could see one figure was clad in red, the other in light blue and both had long silver hair. She ran forward.

_Oh no! Don’t tell me they’re fighting! No, no, no!_

“Move your feet, Inuyasha!” she heard Sesshomaru’s voice as she neared.

“I _am_ moving them!”

“Faster!”

“Bastard!”

“I’m not the bastard. Now stop leaving yourself open!”

“I’m _not!_ ”

“Is that so?” A moment later Inuyasha went flying backwards, skidding to a halt several yards away. Sesshomaru had turned away and appeared to be casually examining the claws on his free hand. Inuyasha got to his feet and charged at his brother’s back. While Kagome figured Sesshomaru probably deserved whatever was about to happen, she was certain that if the residents of the palace thought Inuyasha had murdered their future lord, they’d not get out with their own lives. She had to stop this.

“Inuyasha! Sit!” Kagome cried. Inuyasha slammed to the ground at Sesshomaru’s feet.

“What the hell was that for?” the prostrate hanyo demanded as he managed to raise his face form the dirt.

“What do you mean what was that for? You were about to attack Sesshomaru!”

“Because he told me to!”

Kagome stared at him. Inuyasha, released from the subjugation spell a moment later, climbed to his feet. The brothers stood side by side, regarding her with identical semi-quizzical expressions; as if they were wondering what had gotten into her and were waiting for some sort of explanation. She had the feeling she had missed something.

“Sesshomaru _told_ you to attack him?” she asked slowly.

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Training.”

Kagome blinked. She had _definitely_ missed something. “Training?”

“Yeah,” Inuyasha said as if that one simple word explained everything. Kagome then noticed that he wasn’t holding Tessaiga. A quick glance confirmed Sesshomaru wasn’t carrying Bakusaiga, either. _Practice swords?_ She shook her head. She still didn’t quite understand what they were doing but figured so long as they weren’t _actually_ trying to kill or maim each other she didn’t need to know.

“Have fun… training, I guess,” Kagome said as she turned and walked away.

* * *

“So, training with Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked that evening once they had returned to their rooms for the night. Dinner had been another quiet affair but the atmosphere had been more relaxed.

“Yeah.”

“Care to fill me in on how that came to be?”

Inuyasha shrugged. “Well, I went to talk to him like I said. It was just awkward. What do we have to talk about? It’s not like we have a lot in common. He mentioned me being a responsibility and somewhere he made a comment about my fighting style. ‘You flail about wildly and leave yourself open to attacks’” he mimicked. “’That may have served you as a child but you dishonor our father’s sword the way you wave it about. And your mate will no doubt be distressed should you perish due to your own foolishness.’ What a jerk. Anyway, I told him that if he was so much better to show me.”

Kagome’s eyes went wide. “Inuyasha, you know Sesshomaru’s a master swordsman! Why would you challenge him like that?”

“Feh. Don’t you get it, Kagome? The only time we’ve really ever spent together was when we were fighting. It’s the only way we know how to relate.”  
“I thought the entire point was to build a relationship with him, not try to kill him!”

“That’s what we were doing. Well, not the killing part.”

“You were bonding while you were fighting?”

“Exactly!”

Kagome shook her head. _It must be a guy thing._ But it did make a strange sort of sense. Neither brother was the type to be open and talk about their feelings. They didn’t have much, if anything, in common. Inuyasha had been left to fend for himself once his mother had died, learning survival in the wild at a young age. He had been lonely but always alone, shunned by humans and demons alike. Sesshomaru had been the pampered son of a great and powerful demon lord; always surrounded by people but always feeling alone. Their shared blood was their only real bond. Sword practice would be a way for them to spend time together without the need for awkward and stilted conversation. Kagome had to admit Inuyasha’s fighting style was unorthodox at best. He’d never had any formal training with a blade, fighting on instinct alone once he’d acquired Tessaiga. While he had managed fairly well thus far, lessons from Sesshomaru - who had been properly trained and was an accomplished swordsman - certainly couldn’t hurt.

“Just promise me that you two won’t try to _actually_ kill each other, okay. I hated seeing you hurt when you fought.”

Inuyasha gathered Kagome into his arms. “We’re not trying to hurt one another anymore,” he reassured her. “That’s why we were using practice swords. That way there couldn’t be any accidents.”

She looked up at him. “Without Tessaiga, you’re not in any danger of…?”

He shook his head. “No. I know Sesshomaru’s not trying to kill me and there’s no real danger. Except for this damn subjugation necklace!”

Kagome blushed. “Sorry about that.”

“You should be,” he grumbled.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves greatly enjoying the next few days. The Western Palace had much to offer. They spent their time exploring the expansive grounds, studying the portraits and artwork that adorned the walls, or browsing the books and scrolls of the huge library. Sesshomaru joined them for the evening meal each night; occasionally he was with them during the days. He was still not particularly talkative but he was polite and the silences were more comfortable than strained. One morning Inuyasha had gone for a walk around the grounds by himself. Kagome was back in the herb garden with Ume learning how to brew up some remedy or another and Sesshomaru was tied up in a meeting so he was on his own. He found himself wandering through the gardens and eventually ended up at the rear of them, near the wall that surrounded the palace.

“Hey, watch it!”

“What the --?” Inuyasha looked around for the source of the voice.

“Down here, moron!”

He crouched down, eyes scanning the ground, his puppy ears twitching as he searched for the source of the shrill voice. “What _are_ you?” he asked. He was certain he was looking at a patch of grass. Talking grass. He wondered if Sesshomaru wasn’t trying to get rid of him by poisoning him and this was some strange side effect. He dismissed the thought. Poisoning his food wasn’t Sesshomaru’s style. He’d use the poison in his claws and be done with it.

“What the hell do we look like! We’re demons, idiot!”

Sure enough, tiny eyes and fists appeared on what otherwise looked like blades of grass. Inuyasha felt a grin tug at his lips.

“You’re a patch of grass!” he exclaimed.

“Figure that out all by yourself, did you? Listen up, doggie! Make certain you lift your leg someplace else! We’re bona fide demons over here, not some mutt’s personal potty! Got it?”

“What!?”

“Yeah, you heard us, doggie!”

Inuyasha revisited the idea of Sesshomaru poisoning him into insanity. Because he certainly couldn’t be talking to a patch of demon grass that was throwing insults at him. He’d never even heard of such a thing. Sure, he’d seen demon trees. But demon grass? It seemed to push the bounds of plausibility. He got back to his feet.

“Meh. Get over yourself, weed.”

“What did you say!? Come say that to our face!”

Inuyasha shook his head and started back towards the palace. This was just too weird.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Inuyasha tracked down his brother. “Grass demons, Sesshomaru? _Grass?_ ”

Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly as Inuyasha burst into laughter and forced himself not to sigh out loud. He’d been hoping for a drought for the past few centuries to rid himself of the obnoxious creatures. Or that they would mouth off one too many times to one of the groundskeepers and meet with an unfortunate ‘accident’. No such luck. “Father granted them… residency… in the corner of the gardens.”

“Why?”

Sesshomaru shrugged. “I have no idea. I’m beginning to suspect it was his idea of a joke.” He paused. “Or punishment.”

“For them or you?”

“Knowing Father, probably a bit of both.”

“Why don’t you just let Ah-Un loose to graze? That would take care of things.”

“That would be… dishonorable.”

Inuyasha burst out laughing again at the disgruntled look on his brother’s face. “You’ll put up with being insulted by a bunch of weeds for the sake of your honor?”

Sesshomaru growled softly. “I do not spend much time in that area of the garden,” he said stiffly.

Inuyasha laughed harder. “You’re avoiding them! You! The great Lord Sesshomaru is scared of a bunch of grass!”

“I am not _scared_ as you so crudely put it,” Sesshomaru said, affronted. “I simply prefer not to engage with such idiotic creatures. I honor Father’s agreement allowing them to remain. Beyond that I have no need to associate with them.”

“Uh huh. Nice try but you can’t fool me. You’re scared of some pathetic grass demon!”

“Don’t be an idiot.”

“Then come talk to them,” Inuyasha challenged.

Sesshomaru stiffened. “No.”

“Scared?”

“No.”

“Prove it!”

“Don’t be such a child, Inuyasha.”

“What’s wrong, Sesshou? Chicken?”

Sesshomaru’s fingers twitched. He forced his hand to be still. _I will_ not _dishonor myself by murdering a guest. Even Inuyasha. Even if he deserves it._ “No.”

Inuyasha looked at him expectantly, a grin still plastered on his face.

“Very well, if it will get you to leave me alone about the ridiculous creatures!”

Inuyasha’s grin got even wider in triumph. He couldn’t wait to see what the obnoxious little demons would say to his brother. Together, they strode out towards the rear wall. Sure enough, a strident voice piped up as they approached.

“Hey you! Girl!”

One eye twitched.

“Yeah, you! With the pretty hair!”

Gold eyes narrowed. “Are you speaking to me, vermin?” Sesshomaru growled.

There was a moment of surprised silence. “Wait a minute… you’re… you’re _not_ a girl?”

“No.”

Another silence. “Are you sure? You have awfully nice hair. And you’re pretty.”

Inuyasha took a step back as he felt his brother’s irritation rise. Though his smile didn’t fade until he heard Sesshomaru’s low growl and noticed a telltale green glow begin to form around the other’s fingertips.

“Uh… Sesshomaru..? Father… honor… all that…”

Another twitch.

“We’re done here,” Sesshomaru growled, turning and striding away before he gave into the temptation to eradicate the annoying little creatures once and for all, honor be damned.

Inuyasha couldn’t resist a grin. He’d never seen Sesshomaru so flustered. He may have appeared his normal stoic self to most but Inuyasha knew the other well enough to tell the other demons had gotten to him.

“Hey, doggie!”

“What is it?”

“The pretty one… really not a girl?”

“Sorry to disappoint you.” He smothered a chuckle as he saw Sesshomaru’s hand ball into a fist. Even from that distance he’d overheard them. Inuyasha hurried to catch up before the obnoxious little grass demons could say something that would push Sesshomaru over the edge. That wouldn’t be good for anyone in the general vicinity.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn’t resist telling Kagome about the grass demons that afternoon. And Sesshomaru’s reaction to them.

“A grass demon?” Kagome giggled at the thought. She had seen many strange things but this seemed to be just a bit too far-fetched.

“I’m serious, Kagome,” Inuyasha said. “There’s a patch of talking grass out in Sesshomaru’s gardens. I thought he had poisoned me at first when it started talking!” He grinned wickedly. “You should have seen the look on his face when it called him pretty! I wish I had your camera-thingy with me.”

“Well, he _is_ pretty,” Kagome mused. “Though that’s probably not really something he likes to hear.”

Inuyasha gave her a strange look. “Uh, Kagome… that’s just… _wrong_.”

“It’s true.”

He shook his head. “Just don’t let Sesshomaru hear you say that!”

She waved his concern aside. She had no intention of repeating that particular thought to the demon lord anytime soon. “I want to see them,” she giggled. “It sounds hysterical.”

“Alright. But don’t blame me if they insult you!”

Kagome followed Inuyasha out into the gardens. “It really _is_ grass!”

“You think I was lying?”

“Of course not, Inuyasha. It’s just… grass…”

“Hey! We can hear you, you know!” a shrill voice complained. “Come down here and say that to our face!”

She knelt down and peered at the lush green patch. Sure enough, tiny black eyes stared back at her. The tiny eyes blinked a few times. “What are you?”

“Huh?” Kagome was confused. “What do you mean?”

“You look like a girl but so does that pretty one who says he’s not.”

Kagome recalled Inuyasha’s delight at the grass demon’s insults towards his brother. “You’re talking about Sesshomaru?”

“If that’s the name of the pretty one with the long silver hair.”

Kagome choked back a laugh. “I’m a girl,” she said.

“Oh. Okay. And you’re not a doggie like the mutt over there.”

“No. I’m human.”

“Human? Huh. Go away. We’re a great demon. We don’t associate with lowly humans!”

“Lowly --!? Why you –“

“I warned you they were insulting,” Inuyasha said. He stepped back as Kagome turned her glare on him. “Hey! I didn’t insult you! They did!”

“Humph!” Kagome marched back toward the palace.

* * *

“Sesshomaru, just how did those grass demons end up in your gardens anyway?” Kagome asked over dinner. She couldn’t imagine why the demon lord allowed them to stay. She would have thought he’d have destroyed them the first time they insulted him. She was curious to know his reasons.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. Of _course_ Inuyasha had taken his mate to see the foolish things. Why anyone would _want_ to associate with such creatures was completely beyond him. “Father allowed them to stay,” he answered. He turned to Inuyasha. “Honestly, Inuyasha, why do you continue to indulge such idiotic creatures?” Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone.

“Because they’re ridiculous. And they seem to do a good job in pissing you off.”

“Don’t be absurd.”

“Oh? You _weren’t_ twitching when they thought you were a girl and called you pretty?” Inuyasha snickered. “You certainly looked ready to give them a taste of your poison claws.”

_I will not murder Inuyasha. I will_ not _murder Inuyasha. No matter how tempting._ He drew in a calming breath and released it slowly. _I should have eliminated those nuisances years ago. Father must be laughing from the netherworld right now._ “They’re a minor irritant at best,” Sesshomaru said dismissively.

Inuyasha continued to snicker. He knew damn well the obnoxious little demons had gotten under his brother’s skin. He knew better than to push Sesshomaru too far on the subject, however. He wanted to annoy the other a bit, not enrage him. “Sure, whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the grass demons were something of a joke. I was driving somewhere with my Spawns and we were trying to see who could come up with the most pathetic demon. Grass demon won. It was just so utterly ridiculous that I couldn't pass up using it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru sat at his desk in his study, reading over yet more of the seemingly never-ending pile of paperwork. A box of Little Miko Cookies sat beside him and he munched while he read. While he generally avoided human food, these cookies were a rare exception. It was not that he couldn’t eat it so much as he simply chose not to. He reached for another cookie as he continued reading the scroll. He frowned as his fingers met air. He lowered the scroll so he could look over it. The box was empty.

_Already? Surely I did not consume the entire thing! I shall have to speak with the servants in the morning about rodents or the like. An infestation will devastate the grain stores._

The demon lord summoned a servant and a few minutes later several more boxes of cookies sat on his desk. They were the new flavor the Little Mikos had talked about - Chocolate Coated Triple Fudge Extra Loaded Chocolate Chip. Pleased, Sesshomaru ripped open a sleeve, picked a cookie up and bit into it. He had no idea what was in it but it was delicious, lack of real miko notwithstanding. He especially liked the soft dark coating even as it melted from the heat of his fingers. Which he promptly licked clean.

A while later he realized he was out of cookies again. It was also getting late and he should probably retire for the night. With Inuyasha here the gods only knew he could use the rest. Though he silently admitted to himself that having his half-brother here hadn’t been nearly as stressful as he had imagined. Most of their time alone together was spent sparring as Sesshomaru attempted to instruct Inuyasha on proper sword techniques. Other times he spent with both Inuyasha and Kagome, answering questions about various things around the palace or the West.

_Perhaps it is for the best,_ he mused. The last time he’d had Little Miko Cookies, his armor had begun feeling uncomfortably snug. He’d never admit as much to anyone, of course. And he’d certainly never lower himself to buckling it on a looser hole. There were times he lamented the lack of powerful demons in the land. He could use a good workout. With a wistful sigh, he rose from his desk and entered his bedroom. He could always indulge in more cookies tomorrow.

* * *

Sesshomaru awoke to a strangely disquieted feeling. He opened his eyes and immediately regretted it. His head pounded and his entire body ached. He flexed his fingers and winced as his joints protested painfully. A wave of nausea swept over him as he sat up. His head dropped into his hands as the nausea increased and his head began to swim.

_What is this?_ He wondered, alarmed. Yokai were rarely sick and daiyokai were immune to practically all illness. The nausea intensified and he was barely able to stumble out into the fresh air of the gardens before the contents of his stomach was splattered across the ground. He wiped one hand across the back of his mouth as he spat out the foul taste. Had he eaten something rotten perhaps? Had Inuyasha tried to poison him? No, poison wasn’t Inuyasha’s style. He’d yell and fail about with absolutely no control but he’d fight outright, not resort to subterfuge. Besides, he was immune to practically all forms of poison. Only Magatsuhi, the evil will from the Shikon Jewel, had a venom potent enough to cause him any harm and even that had been a minor irritant at best.

_Maybe those damn Little Miko Cookies actually_ do _contain miko now._

It would have to be hell of a _lot_ of miko to affect him. While pure barriers and purification could cause him some discomfort, they wouldn’t harm him. He had no time to ponder this further as another, more intense wave of nausea hit him, driving him to his knees and causing him to retch again. He remained on all fours, head bowed. His body shook and his joints ached with protest as he tried to move. A red haze fell across his vision. He could feel his control slipping but was helpless to stop it. Demonic energy swirled about him as his body changed, shedding the humanoid façade and reverting to his true form.

He stumbled about the gardens aimlessly, barely able to walk, instinctively seeking something to rid himself of the pain and dizziness. His massive form knocked over trees and trampled plants and shrubs before he collapsed in a miserable heap. He gagged and heaved but there was nothing left to bring up.

_This will_ not _be how I meet my end!_ he thought angrily as he lay panting after another bout of dry heaves. _I will find out who did this and make them pay!_

* * *

Inuyasha awoke with a start. Beside him, Kagome stirred, also disturbed from her sleep.

“Did you feel that?” he asked.

“What was it?” Kagome rubbed sleep from her eyes.

“I’m not sure.” Inuyasha shoved back the blankets and got to his feet. “It felt almost like Sesshomaru.” His brow furrowed. “Something’s not right.” Throwing on his Fire Rat, he picked up Tessaiga as he headed towards the door. If there was trouble we was going to face it armed.

“Wait, I’m coming with you.” Kagome threw on the first clothes she could find. She didn’t bother with shoes. Together, they hurried out of their rooms.

Inuyasha knocked on Sesshomaru’s door. There was no answer. “Wait here,” Inuyasha instructed as he started to push the door open.

“Inu –“

“Do you want to risk seeing Sesshomaru undressed?”

Kagome squeaked. “I’ll be right here!” she said hurriedly.

Inuyasha went into his brother’s rooms. A quick glance told him they were empty. “He’s not in here,” he called to Kagome. Then he noticed the door leading to the gardens was ajar. They moved towards it, pushing it open fully. Inuyasha’s nose wrinkled as he side-stepped a puddle of vomit. “Watch your step,” he cautioned.

“Eww.”

The waning crescent moon gave off just enough light to illuminate a huge silver form. Exchanging a quick glance, Inuyasha and Kagome headed toward it. As they got closer they could make out the purple crescent moon on the forehead, telling them that this was Sesshomaru and not some other transformed inu yokai. He didn’t move or acknowledge them in any way, simply remained laying on the ground. Half-lidded red eyes regarded them listlessly as they approached.

“Inuyasha, I think he’s sick!” Kagome said as they got closer.

Inuyasha snorted. “That asshole’s too stubborn to get sick. C’mon, Sesshomaru! We all know you’re impressive as a mutt. Why don’t you show some hospitality and manners and transform into a state we can converse in?”

A soft whine was the only reply. “Inuyasha…” Kagome said, concerned now. She walked up to the giant dog and gently placed her hand on his nose. He didn’t pull away. Realizing something was very wrong with his brother, Inuyasha joined Kagome and looked him over. His red eyes were dull and half-closed, as if it was an effort to keep them open.

“What the hell happened to you?” Inuyasha asked softly, worried. Sesshomaru had always seemed invincible. Inuyasha’s concern deepened as Sesshomaru let out another quiet whine. He was in pain and it had to be bad for him to not care that they were there to witness it. “Kagome, can you sense any spells or curses or anything?”

“I’m not very good at it, but I’ll try.” Brown eyes full of concern and compassion Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshomaru. She focused her powers as Kaede had taught her, trying to sense any influence upon the demon. A few moments later she concluded that he hadn’t been cursed or placed under spell. Which meant that whatever was causing his distress had a more natural cause. She checked the massive silver form over as best she could. Even laying down Sesshomaru towered over her in this form. She didn’t see any injuries. She shook her head. “I don’t sense anything.”

Something tugged at the corner of her mind. They were overlooking something obvious. Closing her eyes, Kagome mentally retraced her steps. On a hunch, she walked back inside. She glanced around the bedroom, barely noticing the elegance of it. It was neat and tidy, just as she’d expect from Sesshomaru. She moved back to the study. Something on the desk caught her eye. She went to it and picked up the empty box. Her eyes went wide and she hurried back outside.

“I know what’s wrong with Sesshomaru!” she said as she came up to them. Inuyasha turned to face her and one of Sesshomaru’s eyes opened partway. “He’s been poisoned!”

“Sesshomaru’s immune to poison,” Inuyasha reminded her.

“Chocolate,” Kagome said, holding up the empty box. “It’s not poison, per se, but chocolate is poisonous to dogs,” she explained. “There were at least a half-dozen empty boxes on his desk. Poor Sesshomaru.” She stroked the massive muzzle gently. He whimpered softly.

“Idiot,” Inuyasha snickered. But a part of him was worried. “Hey, Kagome… how bad is it?”

“Well, I’m not a vet. And his true form is a lot larger than his human one, so that might help mitigate it.” She looked around in disgust. “And it looks like managed to purge quite a bit of the chocolate before it got into his system.”

Sesshomaru let out a soft growl.

“What was that?” Inuyasha asked, eyes going wide, certain he’d heard wrong.

The growl repeated. _“Tessaiga!”_

“You’re half dead and you want Tessaiga? I thought we were past this!”

_“No! Use Tessaiga… Kill me…”_ Had he been in his human form the words would have come out as a miserable, pitiful groan.

Inuyasha stared. Then he laughed. He couldn’t help it. He shook his head. “Sorry, not today, asshole!”

Sesshomaru let out a disgruntled growl. Accidently poisoning himself was bad enough. That Inuyasha knew about it meant his life was about to become a living hell. His half-brother was _never_ going to let him forget about it. He closed his eyes against the pounding in his head. He could consider ritual suicide when he recovered.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha spent the long night beside Sesshomaru. The healer Inuyasha had fetched earlier had concluded there was nothing to do but wait it out. Sesshomaru had ordered the man away with a snarl. It was bad enough his half-brother and his mate were witness to his weakness, he would allow no others. As the hours dragged on his gagging and retching had slowed and eventually stopped. Inuyasha had tried to convince Kagome to return to their rooms and get some sleep but she stubbornly refused. She couldn’t just leave and sleep while someone was in distress, even Sesshomaru. She couldn’t do anything to help other than help Inuyasha keep him company but that was what she would do. She scratched the daiyokai behind his floppy ears while he rested, trying to comfort him. Inuyasha grumbled about not blaming him when his brother bit her hand off but the other simply lay still, not giving any indication he was aware of her attention. Kagome marveled silently at how soft and silky the silver fur was beneath her fingers. She wondered if his hair in his human form had the same texture though she doubted she’d ever have a chance to find out.

In the early pre-dawn hours the great dog stood. With a swirl of demonic energy, the massive form disappeared and was replaced with a rather disheveled Sesshomaru in his humanoid form. Without a word, he walked into the palace.

“Asshole,” Inuyasha muttered.

“He’s probably still not feeling well,” Kagome chided. “He’s probably embarrassed, too.”

Inuyasha snorted softly. “He could stand to be knocked down a few pegs with his overinflated ego.”

Kagome shook her head as she took Inuyasha’s arm and they made their way back to their rooms. Inuyasha’s words had lacked the venom they once would have held. She knew he’d been concerned for his brother during the night. He’d remained by his side, keeping watch and ready to do whatever he could should the need arise. While the brother’s relationship was far from openly warm and friendly, it was better than it had ever been. It would take time to heal the wounds both had suffered but they had taken the first tentative steps. She was happy for both of them.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome stood beside Sesshomaru as he surveyed the damage to his gardens. Many of the plants had been trampled or torn up by his massive paws as he’d stumbled through them. Others had been eaten in some instinctive attempt to ease the pain in his guts. Trees and shrubs had been torn up by their roots. The hanyo was relieved to see his brother on his feet again, if not the picture of perfect health. His face was still pale and took on a decidedly green tinge any time food was mentioned. He’d given them quite a scare. Who would have thought that Sesshomaru would have been done in by cookies of all things. Inuyasha’s lip twitched. He was _never_ going to let Sesshomaru live it down.

“I hope you pay your groundskeepers overtime,” Inuyasha commented.

Sesshomaru grunted softly. It was going to take years to restore the gardens completely.

“Hey, isn’t this the spot where those obnoxious little grass demons lived?” Inuyasha asked as they neared the rear wall.

“Yes. What of it?”

“Uh… They’re gone. Where’s they go? _How_ did they go?”

Sesshomaru walked closer to the patch of ground in the corner of the garden. No shrill voice rose to insult him. He knelt down on one knee to get a better look. The grassy patch looked as if it had been gnawed down. He frowned, something tickling at the back of his consciousness.

_I didn’t!_

_…._

_Did I?_

_…._

_Oops._

“Hey, Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha had knelt beside him. “It looks like it was… _eaten_ …” He gave his brother a speculative glance.

Kagome looked between them for a moment, horrified. “Dogs sometimes eat grass when they’re not feeling well…” she ventured.

Inuyasha burst out laughing. “You _ate_ it! Sesshomaru, _you ate_ the grass demon!” He howled with laughter, clutching his sides and gasping for breath.

_Wretched things deserved it!_

“Hey, where are you going?” Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru turned and started walking back into the palace.

Sesshomaru spared him a glance over his shoulder. “I must inform the servants to prepare a celebr — eh -- mourning feast.”

Inuyasha snickered. “I can’t wait to see him try to eulogize those obnoxious little things! This is gonna be great!”


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days seemed to fly by. Kagome was now finishing packing the remainder of their things for the trip back to Kaede’s village. Tonight would be their last night at the Western Palace. She smiled as she carefully folded the new clothing she had acquired. Sesshomaru had told her she was free to take any of the clothing that had been provided for them. There had been a wardrobe full of kimonos, haori, hakama, and accessories for both her and Inuyasha. She had decided to only take a few pieces. She knew Inuyasha wouldn’t wear anything other than his Fire Rat and she had little occasion to wear anything other than her miko outfit. But she did pack a specific haori for Inuyasha; bright red with a familiar red and white cherry blossom pattern on one sleeve; the crest of their father’s house. That the crest had only appeared once on the garment and it had clearly been fitted for someone shorter than Sesshomaru told her it had been made for Inuyasha. She smiled to herself. Inuyasha might scoff but she knew it was a sign that Sesshomaru had finally accepted his half-brother. 

While she didn’t have much use for too many fancy clothes, especially as she still had the kimono Sesshomaru had given her for her wedding, she had helped herself to a new brush and several bars of lightly scented soaps. The villagers still thought her habit of bathing almost daily was odd but she just couldn’t bring herself to let go of her modern sensibilities when it came to cleanliness.

There was also a crate packed with every box of Little Miko Cookies that contained chocolate. Sesshomaru had been ready to melt the lot with his poison claws after his incident with them but Kagome had offered to take them instead. She liked them and knew Rin and the other human children of the village would enjoy the treats. She had cautioned the daiyokai that it was not only inu yokai who would get sick from the chocolate but all the animal demons should avoid it. She had gone through the ingredient lists for each type and determined which should be safe for the demons to consume and which would not.

A soft knock came on the door. As she opened it, she noticed an ancient demon stood in the doorway, stooped with age.

“I am Hiro,” he introduced himself to her. “Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you both.”

“What does he want?” Inuyasha asked.

“That is for him to explain. If you’ll come with me, please.” He smiled and held his arm out to Kagome, who accepted it with a return smile. She was fascinated by Hiro. She’d never seen a demon who actually looked old before. Most demons showed very little signs of aging once they reached maturity. Many were killed before reaching what would be considered old age. He must be ancient if he actually looked so old.

“Did you know the Great Dog Demon?” Kagome asked.

Hiro nodded. “I did. I knew him since he was barely older than Sesshomaru is now.”

“What was he like?”

“A great demon. Powerful. Yet compassionate. He left many of even his supporters quite confused with his compassion towards even humans. Though he was flawed as well, just like any other creature. Most simply remember his power and have long since forgotten his flaws.” He gave a small shrug. “That is the way of things after so much time has passed, I suppose.”

“Then you knew Sesshomaru as a pup, too. What was he like?” she couldn’t help but ask. Despite his improved relationship with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was still mostly a mystery to Kagome. She jumped at the chance to perhaps learn something more about him.

“He was a quiet child. Thoughtful. Intelligent. Powerful, of course. And lonely.”

“Lonely?”

Hiro looked a bit saddened. “Yes. As the only son and heir of the great Inu no Taisho, his safety was of paramount importance. That meant keeping him from all but a very trusted and select few. His friends and associates were chosen with great care and becoming close to others was discouraged. His father was often away on campaigns or diplomatic missions and the Lady was not nearly as demonstrative of her affection.”

“Feh. He’s a cold-hearted, emotionless bastard. Tell us something we didn’t know,” Inuyasha snorted.

Hiro shook his head. “You are wrong, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru has feelings just as any other sentient being. He has simply become adept at hiding them. The death of Inu no Taisho was a huge blow to him. Not a child yet not yet an adult, he was sharply reminded of his own youth and inexperience when unable to inherit the West as its Lord yet needing to prove himself against any who would attempt to usurp his position. His own disagreements with your father were not unknown and he left the West until just two short years ago. He often longed for a sibling in his youth; someone to confide in and trust. Had your father not perished on the night you were born I dare say things would have been much different for both of you.”

“Meh,” Inuyasha snorted. He had no doubt things would have been different had his father lived. But he hadn’t and there was no use dwelling on what could have been.

They had arrived at the open door to Sesshomaru’s study. The trio went inside.

“I trust you are finished giving your opinion of my younger years,” Sesshomaru said, his tone hard as he motioned them to sit.

Hiro appeared not at all concerned about his having overheard part of what he had told Inuyasha and Kagome as he seated himself. “Do not forget that I was present during those years, Young Lord.”

Sesshomaru didn’t quite snort beneath his breath. Hiro had been a fixture in his life for as long as he could remember. Even during some of his less than noble behaviors, he thought ruefully. But the old demon had never berated him for those times he hadn’t conducted himself as perhaps he should. He had simply encouraged him to do better. He pulled his thoughts back to the task at hand. He doubted what he had to say to his brother was going to go over well but it needed to be done so as to prevent any false expectations.

Sesshomaru hadn’t realized he was tapping his claws lightly on his desk, trying to figure out how to begin when Kagome spoke.

“I can go –” she began, noticing the uncharacteristic sign of the daiyokai’s discomfort.

“No,” Sesshomaru interrupted before she could finish. “This concerns you as well as Inuyasha’s mate.”

“What’s so important?” Inuyasha demanded.

Sesshomaru decided that the direct approach was best when it came to Inuyasha. “You cannot inherit the West,” he began. “Even if I do not produce an heir, the West cannot go to you. You may be our Father’s son but as half-demon, most will not accept you as Lord. To attempt it would lead to civil war at best.”

“As if I’d even want to rule here,” Inuyasha sniffed disdainfully. “That’s what you had to tell us? That I’ll never be as powerful as you? What, did you want to rub it in my face again that I’m just a _half_ -demon? Like I care! You never change, Sesshomaru! You’re still a stuck-up, arrogant, jackass!”

“Are you quite finished?” Sesshomaru asked, his voice harsh.

“I’m finished alright!” Inuyasha shouted, jumping to his feet.

“Inuyasha! Sit!” Kagome shouted. She had noticed what he had not, the regret in Sesshomaru’s voice. She suspected he had more to say on the subject. She doubted he’d asked to speak to them just to tell them that.

“What the hell was that for, Kagome!?” Inuyasha snarled from his prone position face-down on the floor.

“Because _you’re_ the one being a jerk! Shut up and let your brother finish for once!”

Inuyasha stared at her. “You’re taking _his_ side?”

“No, Inuyasha, I’m not. I’m not taking _anyone’s_ side. After everything that the two of you have been through recently do you really think that Sesshomaru just wants to rub your nose in the fact that you can’t inherit the West? Did you even consider that he has something more to say?”

Sesshomaru was silently impressed with the human miko’s reasoning. She was not unintelligent for a human, he thought. And she was certainly a calming influence over his excitable younger brother. Sometimes. He forced his irritation with his half-brother aside. This was important.

“Fine, what else do you have to say?” Inuyasha asked somewhat belligerently as he pulled himself form the floor.

“You cannot inherit the West,” Sesshomaru repeated. “But that does not mean you are entitled to nothing.” He picked up a scroll from the desk in front of him. He handed it to Kagome, suspecting she would be the more likely of the pair to actually read the contents. “I have arranged a parcel of land to be set aside in your name. You will have an income from a portion of the taxes from the inhabitants. There is a manor house for you to reside in should you so choose. The land is yours and will pass from you to your pups. It remains part of the West, however, and under my ultimate jurisdiction. Though I see no reason to involve myself in your affairs provided you are able to manage to keep things running smoothly. You will also be entitled to my protection or aid as any other of my lands would be.”

Kagome had scanned the contents of the scroll while he was speaking. Her eyes went wide with what she read. The area Sesshomaru had earmarked for Inuyasha was huge. It was small compared to the overall size of the West, of course. Yet it was large enough to encompass several villages and fertile farmland from what she could tell.

“The lands will be held in trust for you until you are of age to inherit,” Sesshomaru continued. “I have assigned a manager that I trust to run them for you in the interim. I’d advise keeping him on as an advisor once you take over. His experience will prove invaluable. You may take up residence whenever you desire in the meantime if you so choose.”

“You’ll be Lord by then?” Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru ground his teeth as he shook his head; this was a sore point.

“You will reach adulthood sooner than Sesshomaru,” Hiro said, sounding rather amused by the entire situation.

“I don’t understand,” Kagome said, looking confused.

“It’s simple, my dear,” Hiro explained. “As a half-demon, Inuyasha ages faster than a full demon. As a daiyokai, Sesshomaru ages even slower. There are a few more centuries before he will be considered old enough to take up his father’s mantle.”

Kagome’s eyes went wide. “So Inuyasha will actually be older?”

“Not exactly. Physiologically, Inuyasha will pass Sesshomaru, yes. However, Sesshomaru is still chronologically older. As such, he will always be elder.”

Inuyasha snickered. “Does this mean I’ll get to send you to your room when you’re being an arrogant prick?”

Sesshomaru’s eyes narrowed dangerously. Then he smiled, showing his fangs. It was a truly menacing expression. “Try it,” he dared.

Having never seen Sesshomaru look quite that evil, Inuyasha gulped and decided to get back to the subject at hand. “What about Kaede’s village? That’s where our home is.”

Sesshomaru allowed the menacing grin to fade. He had made his point. “As I said, you may take up residence in your own lands whenever you wish. Your profits will be held for you to access at any time.”

“This is very generous of you, Sesshomaru,” Kagome said softly. “Why --?”

“I searched through Father’s belongings and had Hiro check the official documents. There was no mention of Inuyasha’s inheritance. I suspect Father didn’t intend to die so suddenly and had not yet made any official decisions. I doubt he would have left him nothing, knowing that he could never claim the West.”

Silence followed Sesshomaru’s words. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts, pondering how the brothers’ relationship had changed. At one time Sesshomaru would have taken every opportunity to rub Inuyasha’s nose in the fact that he’d been left no titles or lands. At one time Inuyasha wouldn’t have cared. He still didn’t care about the land itself or whether or not he could one day inherit the Western Domains. He had no desire to rule. Sesshomaru, who had long felt betrayed by their father over his leaving Inuyasha Tessaiga, who had spent nearly two centuries denying their shared blood, had made certain that he received a portion of land to call his own. It was not the gift of the land itself that gave Inuyasha a warm feeling, but the deeper meaning behind it – that his brother had finally truly accepted him. He had spent years trying to be worthy of something other than contempt in his brother’s eyes. He looked up and met Sesshomaru’s gaze. His face remained as expressionless as ever but Inuyasha was certain he saw a bit of softening in the golden eyes that stared back at him.

Inuyasha took the scroll from Kagome. He didn’t know how to express himself without sounding all sappy. He simply nodded his acceptance as he tucked it into his haori. He knew his brother understood.


	10. Epilogue

Sesshomaru accompanied Inuyasha and Kagome to the main gates of the palace. He was glad he’d be able to slip back into his ordered routine with their departure. Yet he knew he’d also miss their presence. He and Inuyasha were finally able to begin to act as brothers and not adversaries. Their relationship was far from perfect but it was slowly and steadily improving.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Sesshomaru,” Kagome was saying.

“Think nothing of it. It is what you are entitled to as part of my House.”

“Still, it was lovely.” Before she could think better of it, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed one striped cheek. Gold eyes went wide in shock at her boldness. Even Rin did not dare take such liberties. She grinned as she joined Inuyasha by the small cart they were taking back with them, laden with their possessions and gifts.

“Well…. See ya, Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha said, uncomfortable with showing softer emotions, especially with his brother.

“You will always have a place here,” Sesshomaru said.

“Yeah. Maybe we’ll stop in again. Not too soon, though.”

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. Small doses of each other was for the best, at least for now. He watched as they turned and began walking down the path away from the palace. Inuyasha stopped and turned back, looking as if he wanted to say something. He shook his head and turned away again silently.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome inquired quietly, seeing him waging some internal debate. His ears were laid back, a sure sign he was upset.

“It’s nothing,” he assured her. He glanced back once again. Sesshomaru was still framed in the archway, his face expressionless as ever. Inuyasha swore he saw a flicker of something in his brother’s eyes. _He’s sad? No, that’s impossible. Sesshomaru couldn’t care less about us leaving._ He turned again. _Could he?_ Inuyasha worried his lower lip unconsciously with his fangs. He felt a surprising reluctance to leave. He knew they couldn’t remain here in the Western Palace. He and Kagome had begun building a life back in Kaede’s village and had people awaiting their return there. Besides the palace was full of demons and Kagome would be lonely for human contact.

In a blur of silver and red, Inuyasha raced back to where his brother stood. He threw his arms around him in a tight embrace. Sesshomaru stood frozen for a moment, stunned. Finally, his arms hesitantly wrapped around Inuyasha’s smaller form. One clawed hand reached up and stroked the soft silver puppy ears.

“You can always stay for a couple days when you come to visit Rin,” Inuyasha said, releasing the other as quickly as he had embraced him.

“Perhaps,” he replied softly. “Your Miko is waiting for you,” Sesshomaru said after a few awkward moments of silence.

“Uh, right.” Inuyasha turned and sprinted back to Kagome’s side. She smiled gently at him but didn’t say anything. They continued down the road, heading back to Kaede’s village and the friends that awaited them there.

Sesshomaru remained motionless until Inuyasha and Kagome were out of sight. He turned and walked back into the palace. He stopped in front of a large portrait of his father. He gazed up at the familiar features so like his own. There was still a dull ache of grief in his heart but the bitterness and anger that used to accompany it was gone.

“He would be proud of you, Young Lord,” Hiro said softly from behind Sesshomaru. “You and Inuyasha both.”

For the first time, those words brought a trace of a smile to his lips. “I know.”


End file.
